


For Her.

by demdrabstho (isalana)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Biting, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Teasing, blowjob, roughish sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isalana/pseuds/demdrabstho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SMUT<br/>Literally just smut.</p><p>Enjoy ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Her.

**Inquisitor Lavellan/Solas**

“You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into.” Solas said breathlessly. They way she looked with his snow white hair between his legs, he couldn’t think of more pleasant way to be. Lavellan looked up at him, “are you sure about that?” And she placed her lips on his knob. Solas gasped, “n-no. I m-mean y--“ he could hardly think the way she wrapped her tongue around his pleasure and moved it inside of her mouth.

He laid his head back enjoying the way she took his hardened dick in her mouth. He reached his arm out and placed it on her head. Pushing so gently as she bounced her head, he lightly holds on to her hair as it messes in her face. He wants to look at her while she pushes him deep into his throat. But seeing her suck him would set him off before he could get anywhere else. Including between her most moist centre.

He did this for her. He never expected to be loved like this again. He didn’t deem it possible. But those bright green eyes had had him under her spell for months until she kissed him the Fade and then he knew she was under his also. The thought of this made his hardened member pulse. For her.

He gave a quick look at what was happening to it, and found that her head bobbing was the most mesmerising action. He focused on her lips the way they clutched his shaft and the way cheeks moved as her tongue flicked at his tip.

He pulled her off and brought her face to his, kissing her lips; the ones that had just made love to him. Pulling her higher he felt a slight grind against his wet member. He felt cloth. She still had her small clothes on. He growled at the thought that she could be teasing him that much.

He pulled at the small clothes begging them to come off. Lavellan chuckled and pushed his hands away and began to grind against him. It was infuriating that he had to wait to insert himself. He wanted his shaft deep inside her. To take her as his. All his.

He grabbed her hips and pressed them deeper into him, harder. She moaned a little, obviously trying to suppress it. He smiled slyly at her and continued the motion, praying to every god that she will get fuck him then and there.

She sat up fully as he controlled the motion and she began to play with her tits, hardened nipples where pulled and grabbed by Lavellan as Solas watched on. Solas began to feel the wet of her pussy fall through the fabric; it was time to remove it.

Solas flipped Lavellan. Laying on her back and surprised he kissed down her body and ripped the smalls off, literally tearing them from her body. The wet stuck to them as they moved away. She looked away embarrassed at the mess she had made within them. Solas quickly moved his fingers between her, moved his head and cleaned her up. He quickly came up to Lavellan’s neck with the tip of his pulsing dick right by her entrance. She sighed at the action. Prepared to receive him.

It was his turn to chuckle, he was in control but only just. Lavellan slipped down a little that made his tip slide not an inch into her and that was it for the man. He pushed himself deep into her with one quick motion. She moaned loudly into his ear. He sunk his teeth into her neck, thinking  _mine_. She was his, and he was hers. It was the dream he never knew he had.

He pushed into her quickly, hitting her spot. The spot that made her scream with pleasure. She moved with him, pushing into him making him go deeper. Her moans began to get louder. He began to grunt into her neck as he bit her. Making the lightest of marks. They move together in harmony. In a motion only they know. Something that will make them reach their high together.

He moves faster within her, he feels her tighten. “D-dre-AHH!” she could hardly say curses she was that intoxicated. She gets tighter and she grabs at him, dragging her nails down his back, hopefully making the marks he loved so much. She bucks beneath him as she orgasms, “SOLAS!” she screams as it hits her full force. The spasms of her muscles sent him over the edge and dug his teeth into her shoulder, it was harder than expected. He continued to spit his seed into her as she lay dead from her orgasm.

He released his mouth from her shoulder and relaxed with the sweat and warmth of her body comforts him.

He kisses her jaw quickly and rolls off of Lavellan.


End file.
